La lune est belle
by Coryphaeus
Summary: "Sayaka ouvrit la porte après avoir toqué, sans attendre de réponse. (...) Le silence régnait dans la pièce, climatisée en cette saison … du moins, à un détail près. Le son d'un stylo grattant le papier, puis posé la seconde suivante, atteignit les oreilles de la lycéenne." [Kirari/Sayaka]. Un cadeau du 7 Juillet.


Kirari&Sayaka | La Lune est belle

Bonjour !

Il est rare que j'écrive en français, et pour cause : j'aime permettre au plus de monde possible de lire ce que j'écris, ayant depuis des années lu des fanfictions ici et là. Et comme l'anglais est la langue de référence, la majorité de mes écrits sont dans cette langue.  
Cependant, s'il y en a qui ne peuvent lire le français, d'autres peuvent rencontrer des difficultés avec l'anglais. Et comme cette fanfiction (avec une autre à côté) a été écrite pour une amie qui ne parle ni lit l'anglais, j'ai préféré l'écrire en français. Amis de la baguette, vous voilà privilégiés !

Cette fanfiction se déroule le 7 Juillet - jour du Tanabata au Japon, et jour de l'anniversaire de mon amie. Bien que je la poste des mois plus tard, alors qu'il fait froid, sachez que les doigts qui l'ont écrite baignaient dans la sueur. C'est poétique, pas vrai ?  
Enfin, bonne lecture.

···················

"Présidente?"

Sayaka ouvrit la porte après avoir toqué, sans attendre de réponse. Elle ne s'attendait pas particulièrement à en recevoir, mais était curieuse de savoir si la présidente du conseil était bel et bien à son bureau — ajouté à la nécessité d'annoncer sa présence. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, climatisée en cette saison … du moins, à un détail près. Le son d'un stylo grattant le papier, puis posé la seconde suivante, atteignit les oreilles de la lycéenne.

"Tu peux entrer, Sayaka."

Deux piles de documents encadraient la figure autoritaire de Hyakkaou : la plus grande étant, au vu des tampons apposés sur le coin des feuilles, tous les documents complétés. Le sourire éternellement présent sur ses lèvres bleutées, Kirari Momobami répondit, mettant de côté le travail qu'elle avait déjà bien entamé.

… Le temps venait-il de s'arrêter ? Telle fut la question que Sayaka se posa, alors que, le temps d'une seconde, elle put admirer la silhouette de sa chère présidente en plein travail — arborant alors une expression on ne peut plus sérieuse et professionnelle. Une facette qu'elle seule, et les autres membres du conseil, avaient la chance d'en être témoin … Mais trêve de digressions : Sayaka sortit de ses pensées lorsque la présidente prit de nouveau la parole.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi restes-tu à la porte ?

\- … Ah, pardon ! Mes excuses !"

D'un simple geste, Sayaka referma la porte derrière elle, avant de s'avancer aux côtés de la présidente. Cet instant de maladresse de la part de sa secrétaire, parmi tant d'autres, arracha un léger rire à l'aînée des Momobami.

"Tu es bien étrange, Sayaka."

Était-ce un compliment, ou une insulte ? Sayaka n'en avait que faire : elle venait de faire rire la présidente, même si cela était involontaire. Cela lui suffisait amplement.

"Enfin. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites me faire parvenir ?"

Oh, il est vrai — Sayaka faillit oublier la raison de sa venue.

"Oui ! C'est au sujet d'aujourd'hui …  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Oh, euh, et bien … Je voulais savoir si … Vous étiez disponible ce soir …

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- …"

À présent debout aux côtés de la présidente, comme à son habitude, Sayaka se maudit d'avoir suivi ses réflexes. Elle était à moins d'un mètre de la présidente, aussi il lui était difficile de cacher son hésitation, mêlée à l'embarras de sa requête.

Aujourd'hui était le 7 Juillet ; soit le jour du Tanabata. Une journée forte en tradition dans le pays du soleil levant, et pendant laquelle il est coutume d'écrire un voeu sur un papier, avant de l'accrocher à un arbre en bambou. Une journée festive, aux origines purement folkloriques, qui sied difficilement à un esprit aussi logique et rationnel que celui de Sayaka. Cependant …

D'un point de vue logique, cette journée était une occasion parfaite pour passer du temps avec la présidente. Oui … Il s'agissait d'un moment rêvé pour mieux la connaître — seules en tête à tête, ou même en compagnie d'autres. Et pour rien au monde Sayaka ne laisserait passer une telle chance — non, pas depuis le jour de sa défaite face à Yumeko Jabami, depuis ce soir où, au pied de la tour, son amour pour Kirari Momobami se voyait renaître.

"À quoi penses-tu donc ?

\- … ! Oui !  
\- C'est difficilement une réponse à mes questions, tu sais.

\- … Oui ! Excusez-moi," s'exclama Sayaka, s'inclinant à la même occasion.

"- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi tendue," rit Kirari. "Alors ?

\- Et bien …"

Prise de court, l'élève en troisième année ne sut exactement comment formuler cela. Ne risque-t-elle pas de penser qu'elle lui demande un ren … ren … un rendez …

Sayaka eut un léger court-circuit sur cette pensée, et Kirari soupira doucement — elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces moments où son bras droit n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir une réponse, ses émotions prenant le dessus.

"Hm …"

Quel jour était-il ? Kirari utilisa les moyens du bord pour obtenir cette réponse. Elle n'avait pas son téléphone à portée de main, et le calendrier était bien trop loin pour y lire quoique ce soit. Elle jeta alors son dévolu sur les tampons de l'école, l'un d'entre eux étant muni de roulettes permettant d'inscrire la date. Furtivement, ses yeux vinrent se poser sur les documents qu'elle venait de toucher.  
Son sourire s'élargit. C'était donc cela.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis libre ce soir, en effet."

La réaction de la brune fut telle que la présidente l'imaginait. De la surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillant — à laquelle s'ensuivit une joie, qu'elle eut vite fait de dissimuler sous un regard plus dur.

Même si, au final, ses yeux conservaient cette petite étincelle …

Le soir-même, aux environs de dix-huit heures, Sayaka attendait avec impatience. Vêtue d'une simple robe blanche et d'une fine ceinture de cuir, cela suffisait amplement pour que les passants se retournent en la voyant. Une beauté japonaise, dans toute sa modestie et sa pureté, vêtue sobrement pour cette tortueuse saison qu'est l'été. Voilà ce qu'ils voyaient … Avant de croiser, à quelques mètres plus loin, la seule jeune femme qui pouvait la rivaliser, tout en étant son opposé.

"Sayaka."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sayaka qui releva la tête une fois appelée. Mais leurs rôles ne s'échangeaient pas, et ce fut toujours elle qui finit étonnée.

"Rebonjour, présidente ! Vous êtes magnifique !

\- Oh, tu trouves ? Je t'en remercie. Tu es très belle, toi aussi.

\- Allons, je ne mérite pas de tels compliments !"

La raison de son étonnement était simple : si Kirari était d'une beauté étrangère aux japonais, elle portait un yukata à motifs de fleurs. Une tenue typiquement traditionnelle, mais qui se démarquait amplement au milieu de la foule, vêtue de tee-shirts et autres jupes et shorts plus simples les uns que les autres.

"Allons-y."

Prenant la main de sa secrétaire, Kirari n'hésita pas à prendre les devants.

"P-Présidente ?! Que faites-vous ?!" Sayaka s'étouffa, ne s'attendant pas au contact physique, aussi léger soit-il.

"Tu ne voudrais pas non plus que nous nous perdions au milieu de cette foule, non ?" interrogea Kirari, insouciante. "Aussi …"

Elle fit une pause, avant de reprendre.

"Nous sommes en dehors de Hyakkaou : nos rôles dans le conseil importent peu. Tu peux m'appeler 'Kirari'.

\- Hein ?! I-Impossible ! Je ne peux décemment pas—

\- Quel dommage … Oh, je sais."

Kirari porta sa main libre à son visage, plaçant doucement ses doigts au niveau de son menton.

"Faisons un pari.

\- … Un pari," répéta Sayaka, interloquée.

"Le jeu est simple. Toute la soirée, tu devras m'appeler par mon prénom. Si tu n'y parviens pas, alors tu auras perdu. Si tu y parviens, ce sera ma défaite. Le pari durera tant que nous serons ensemble pour aujourd'hui, et que tu ne te trompes pas."

Sayaka déglutit. Évidemment que la présidente allait rapporter cela aux jeux ! Même si elle ne pouvait comprendre les raisons d'une telle obsession au hasard, elle ne pouvait que se douter que la présidente penserait à une telle chose dans une telle situation …

Et si l'on suit cette logique …

"Que pensez-vous miser ?"

… Un jeu aura toujours une mise, peu négligeable si l'on prend en considération les tendances de la présidente. Et Sayaka vit juste : la Momobami rit de nouveau, en signe approbateur.

"Ah, tu es bien Sayaka. Toujours aussi perspicace. Voyons voir …"

Kirari réfléchit, se mettant dans une bulle au milieu des passants. Au bout de quelques instants, son visage s'éclaircit.

"Faisons simple pour ce soir — après tout, notre but premier est de profiter de ce temps ensemble, et je doute qu'une mise trop forte te permettrait de t'amuser pleinement. La gagnante aura droit de donner un ordre à la perdante, quel qu'il soit. Cela te convient ?"

Quel … Qu'il soit … Quel qu'il soit !?

L'indignation se dessina sur le visage de la plus jeune — la cause n'était pas son aînée, mais les pensées qui vinrent perturber la sérénité de son esprit. Certaines de ces idées étaient intolérables à ses yeux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se maudire soi-même.

Elle voulut refuser ; mais là encore, son esprit partit à toute allure. Refuser serait synonyme de passer à côté de l'occasion de demander quelque chose à la présidente — non ! Refuser serait surtout synonyme de décevoir la présidente, elle qui aime tant les jeux de hasard. Ce serait la pire chose pouvant arriver !

"... Très bien. J'accepte votre proposition, P— K-Kirari-senpai.

\- Héhé. Je suis contente que tu acceptes, Sayaka. Maintenant, allons-y pour de bon.

\- D'accord ..."

Timidement, Sayaka serra la main de Kirari, qui, pendant tout ce temps, n'avait pas lâché sa prise. Ce signe d'approbation suffit à la Momobami, qui tira doucement sa cadette dans les rues bondées …

L'ambiance festive s'immisça peu à peu dans leurs coeurs, et, avant même qu'elles ne le réalisent, voilà qu'elle appréciaient déjà les loisirs des soirs d'été. Mieux encore : le lendemain serait un dimanche, aussi elles pouvaient rester aussi tard qu'elles le souhaitaient, et profiter au mieux de cette soirée ensemble. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle purent profiter de quelques stands, ici et là.

Le début de la soirée fut plutôt difficile pour Sayaka, elle devait l'admettre : son habitude d'appeler Kirari par son statut à Hyakkaou était si ancré en elle, qu'elle faillit plusieurs fois mettre fin à leur pari de façon prématurée. Mais chaque fois elle sut s'arrêter à temps — et chaque fois, la présidente lui sourit. Un sourire doux, affectueux — avec, sans qu'elle ne le réalise, une pointe d'admiration pour sa maîtrise — qui ne faisait que l'encourager à maintenir le pari le plus longtemps possible.

Elle ne voulait pas décevoir la présidente, et elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant elle non plus. Celle que l'on connaît sous le nom de Kirari Momobami est si intelligente, si perspicace, si infaillible, qu'il s'agit d'un honneur que de pouvoir jouer contre elle. C'est pourquoi, et surtout, être incapable de suivre son rythme serait alors une insulte envers elle !

"Ce pari est très amusant." Il arriva, par moments, que Kirari vienne à exprimer son amusement au devant des efforts de sa cadette.

Au fil des heures, Sayaka commençait à développer une habitude — provisoire, certes, mais une habitude tout de même — à appeler Kirari par "Kirari-senpai". Au bout d'un moment, Kirari lui demanda pourquoi elle conservait une marque de respect ; mais ne chercha pas plus loin, comprenant le trop grand respect que la fille des Igarashi pouvait avoir à son égard.

Ensemble, elles virent le soleil se coucher, remplacé par la Lune. Elles virent le ciel, rougeâtre, s'assombrir vers le bleu ; laissant place aux étoiles. Autour d'elles, le brouhaha était incessant, mais loin d'être désagréable. Le temps s'écoulait, s'éternisait — et avant même qu'elles ne le réalisent, leur soirée s'achevait.

"Sayaka.

\- Oui ?

\- Que dirais-tu de faire une pause dans ce parc ?"

Kirari pointa du doigt l'entrée d'un parc, éclairé par quelques lampadaires.

"Bien sûr !"

La réponse de Sayaka fut immédiate. Si Kirari avait envie de quelque chose, alors Sayaka cédait sans hésitation. En y pensant bien, Kirari portait des geta ; il n'y avait donc rien de surprenant à ce qu'elle ait besoin de reposer ses pieds, au moins le temps de quelques minutes. Qui plus est … Sayaka commençait à s'épuiser, elle aussi.

Une fois le portail passé, Sayaka fut prise d'une vague de fatigue. Le calme qui y régnait, ajouté à l'absence de lumières fortes, lui retirait toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé au cours du festival. C'était à se demander comment, pendant tout ce temps, elle a pu tenir debout.

Après quelques secondes de plus à marcher, les voilà assises sur le premier banc venu. Kirari ne put s'empêcher de soupirer du soulagement de ses pieds. La voir ainsi exprimer une faiblesse, aussi légère soit-elle, fit doucement sourire Sayaka. Aussi impassible Kirari pouvait être, elle restait humaine : et c'est cette humanité qui ravivait son affection pour elle.

"Dis moi, Sayaka.

\- Oui ?

\- As-tu écrit un voeu à l'occasion du Tanabata ?"

La Igarashi ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il faut dire que la présidente n'avait, les jours comme les années précédents, jamais exprimé d'intérêt pour ce festival. Il en allait de même pour elle — un point commun pour quelque chose de peu commun, semblerait-il.

"Non, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas de voeu, à vrai dire …

\- C'est bien toi, ça. Très bien, je reformule : as-tu quelque chose que tu aimerais qu'il se réalise ?

\- Hmmm," Sayaka réfléchit, avant de répondre, on ne peut plus sérieusement : "Je dirais de réussir mes examens d'entrée à l'université.

\- Hahaha, quel réalisme."

En effet, en y repensant, son idée était très, voire trop réaliste. Mais Sayaka n'y pouvait rien, aussi elle sentit une légère gêne suite aux propos de la présidente. Mais cette gêne n'arborait aucun embarras, loin de là.

"Et vous ? Avez-vous écrit un voeu, Kirari-senpai ?

\- Moi ? Nullement. Il m'est difficile de savoir quoi demander. Ce n'est pas comme si je manque de quoique ce soit."

Kirari haussa des épaules. Voilà ce qu'est être au sommet d'une famille prestigieuse : au final, la valeur des choses, matérielles comme immatérielles, perdait tout son sens. Kirari ne pouvait donc connaître, ou même comprendre l'espoir que le festival du Tanabata pouvait donner aux plus démunis. Peut-être était-ce pour ça aussi qu'elle n'avait pas compris de quel jour il s'agissait …

Ne sachant trop de quoi discuter, leur temps de repos se passa dans le silence. La brise, fraîche et douce, les revigorait : suffisamment pour que, quelques minutes après, Kirari se redresse. L'heure affichée sur l'horloge, quelques mètres plus loin, affichait vingt-et-une heures dix-sept.

"Nous devrions commencer à rentrer, il se fait tard.  
\- Vous avez raison.

\- Encore un peu, et tu auras gagné le pari, Sayaka.

\- … Il est vrai."

Kirari ne pouvait s'empêcher de rappeler le pari. Celui-ci avait rythmé la soirée, ajoutant de l'adrénaline là où il y aurait pu y avoir de l'ennui. Mais cela n'était pas grâce à elle, loin de là. Tout était grâce à Sayaka, qui, inconsciemment, rendait les choses intéressantes. Une autre preuve au fait que la jeune femme était admirable, même au quotidien.

Dans moins d'une heure, Sayaka aura gagné. Tant qu'elle ne prononce pas le mot "Présidente" avant qu'elles n'arrivent à la station de métro, la victoire lui est assurée. Tant qu'elle ne part pas en direction des voies, ou que Kirari ne monte pas dans une des voitures à sa disposition, alors Sayaka— Qu'est-ce que ?

"Présidente !"

Avant même que Kirari ne le réalise, Sayaka la rattrape par le bras, lui évitant une chute certaine. Elle avait ressenti un léger choc au niveau de son pied gauche, comme si quelque chose—

"... Ah. La lanière s'est cassée, c'est pour cela."

Son geta reposait au sol, à côté de son pied. L'attache, située entre ses orteils, s'était détachée — il était donc évident qu'elle allait trébucher, voire même tomber. Heureusement, Sayaka a été suffisamment rapide pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne vienne à se blesser. Qui sait si elle aurait fait une mauvaise chute ?

"Faites attention ! Encore un peu et vous auriez pu vous faire très mal !

\- Mais tu m'as retenue à temps, et c'est ce qui compte. Je t'en remercie."

Avec un sourire on ne peut plus doux, Kirari remercia sa secrétaire. Son sang monta à ses joues, et, une pensée traversant son esprit, elle retira très vite sa main.

"Ce— Ce n'est rien," dit-elle en balbutiant.

"Cependant …"

Le sourire reconnaissant de Kirari laissa place à un sourire peiné, qui rendit Sayaka confuse.

"... Tu viens de perdre notre pari.

\- … Ah !"

Sayaka couvrit sa bouche, bien qu'un instant trop tard — voire même une minute trop tard. Sans qu'elle le veuille, inconsciemment, elle venait de l'appeler par son titre. Elle ne sut quoi dire : c'était si soudain, et elle avait si peur pour l'aînée des jumelles Momobami, que le pari lui importait peu à cet instant précis …

"Je suis désolée ! J'avais peur pour vous, et—

\- Sshh. Pourquoi t'excuser ? Il n'y a pas de raison. Cela reste dommage ceci dit, tu étais si près du but …

\- Oui …"

Le dépit envahit la secrétaire. Cela s'était joué de peu, et même si la mise de ce pari ne l'intéressait pas tant — enfin, elle essayait de ne pas s'y intéresser — au final, elle était incapable de réussir. Elle était contente d'avoir aidé la présidente, mais il lui était difficile tout de même d'accepter le ridicule de cette défaite …

"Je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de réclamer mon dû.

\- Oui … Pardon ?

\- Oh ? C'est pourtant ce que nous avons convenu," rappela Kirari. "À moins que tu aies une objection ?

\- N-Non, pas du tout ! Vous avez gagné, il est donc normal que vous demandiez votre gain," corrigea Sayaka. "Mais … Vous avez déjà décidé de ce que vous souhaitiez ?"

Un léger rire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Kirari — un rire que Sayaka reconnut, et qui lui fit manquer un battement de coeur. C'était son rire joueur, précédant, selon la logique de toutes les fois qu'elle l'a entendu, quelque chose d'imprévisible de la part de la Momobami.

"Oui …"

Avant même que Sayaka ne le remarque, Kirari s'était rapprochée d'elle — aussi tactile qu'à son habitude. Sa main passait dans les cheveux de sa cadette, attachés en queue de cheval de côté ; l'autre, toujours libre, se fraya un chemin au niveau de sa taille.

"E-Eh…?"

Ces gestes, pourtant doux, suffirent à paralyser la brune qui ne sut quoi faire, ni comment. Kirari a toujours été tactile, et ce avec n'importe qui — mais jamais Sayaka n'a été témoin d'autant de contact physique de sa part !

"P-Présidente ?"

Sa gorge, bloquée par le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait, peina à prononcer ces mots. Kirari ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre l'autre lycéenne dans ses bras — empirant la tension qui prenait ses muscles. Elle ne comprenait pas la présidente, mais à l'entendre soupirer, elle savait qu'elle se retenait de rire — s'amusant des réactions de sa secrétaire.

"Ma requête est très simple …"

Sayaka sursauta : venait-elle tout juste de chuchoter dans son oreille ?

Sa voix intérieure hurlait, tandis que ses cordes vocales ne parvenaient à produire ne serait-ce qu'un seul son. C'était à se demander si elle avait entendu son aînée, mais au vu de ses réactions, Kirari n'en douta pas. Elle continua alors, allant, cette fois-ci, poser son front contre le sien.

"J'aimerais que tu continues de m'appeler par mon prénom, Sayaka.

\- Huh… H-Hein ?

\- Cesse de m'appeler 'Présidente', et appelle moi par mon nom. Ici, comme à Hyakkaou. D'accord ?"

Le temps de comprendre sa demande, Sayaka se voyait déjà se perdre dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. Un bleu menthe, presque surréel — comme dans la situation où elle se trouvait. La présidente a toujours eu un côté excentrique. La présidente a toujours été aussi tranquille malgré cela. Elle ne la comprit pas sur le moment, et savait très bien qu'elle ne la comprendrait jamais.

La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'est que ce regard bleuté lui rappelait ce soir-là, où la Lune, étrangement magnifique, arborait les mêmes couleurs. Ou était-ce le regard de Kirari ? Dans tout les cas, ce moment de contact, dont les raisons se voyaient illogiques, était certainement vrai.

Tout comme la douce sensation l'envahissant, à commencer par ses lèvres.

Tout comme ce qu'il advint par la suite ...


End file.
